Chung
Chung is a fighter introduced in Mortal Kombat Legends I. About Chung Chung is a member of the Shaolin Monks, a well-respected group who worked to ensure the protection of earth, and the other realms if necessary, however, being mostly pacifistic in nature, they only fight if they absolutely must. Enraged at the murder of his older sister by Shang Tsung via the Mortal Kombat tournament, he jumps at the chance to enter himself, vowing to avenge his sister. He has a dragon tattoo on his chest, as well as one on his back. He also prefers to be barefoot. Combat charatceristics With his training in the martial arts, Chung is an incredibly skilled fighter in hand-to-hand combat. He also possesses abilities way beyond that of a regular human. Due to his heritage of descending from warriors blessed with gifts of special combat abilities, he is able to keep airborne for long periods of time, and can create and throw fire. Signature moves * High Chi Blast: Drawing out his chi into a large fireball, Chung throws it quickly at the opponent. (MKLI) * Low Chi Blast: Chung crouches down and throws the chi blast at his opponent's ankles, stunning them. (MKLI) * Flying Kick: Lifting himself into the air, Chung charges at the opponent with his foot, kicking them in the head. (MKLI) * Rolling Kicks: Lifting himself into the air, Chung charges at the opponent with a series of kicks, knocking them back. (MKLI) * Wind Guide: Chung delivers a windmill kick to the opponent's head. (MKLI) * Jump Stomp: Leaping into the air, Chung drops down onto the opponent, stomping on their head. (MKLI) * Brick House: Chung kicks the opponent in the groin, then the stomach, and then delivers a roundhouse kick to the head to send the opponent away. (MKLI) Fatalities * Down the Middle: Chung slices the opponent into two halves, then slices the throat. He then kicks the opponent, causing the halves to split and the head to fall to the ground. (MKLI) * Soccer Ball: Chung kicks the opponent's head clean off and into the air. He then jumps into the air, and flip kicks their head back at their lifeless body, landing in their torso. (MKLI) Biographies * MKLI: Chung is the descendant of ancient Chinese people who had been given a gracious gift of special combat abilities by a god. As a result of the breeding, he can lift himself into the air and create fire. He has been extensively trained in martial arts and decided to put his skills in a life-or-death test, joining the Mortal Kombat tournament in hopes that he count find and kill the evil sorcerer, avenging the death of his older sister at his hand. Endings * 'MKLI '(semi-canonical): "After he had killer the evil emperor Shao Kahn, he was filled with bloodlust. He turned his attention to the sorcerer Shang Tsung, grabbing him by the neck. He would make the evil coward pay for the murder of his sister. He ripped out the sorcerer's heart, killing him, and tossed his lifeless body aside. He watched in amazement as the imprisoned souls had fled their entrapment, finally passing on into the afterlife. As the souls poured out, Chung felt a strange presence. He turned to look at the ghostly figure, it was his sister, Chun. The two shared an embrace before she ascended into her afterlife." Trivia * He is the counterpart of Liu Kang. * His sister, Chun appears as an unlockable chameleon character in Mortal Kombat Legends I, using her brother's moveset. However, she is given a living appearance, not her soul appearance from Chung's ending. * Kills Colby on his way to defeat Shao Kahn. * Almost kills Emerald. * Kills Shao Kahn. Armageddon creation * Size: Large * Skin color: 6, 8 * Eye color: 12, 9 * Hair: Shaw ** Hair color: 2, 27 * Torso: Yakuza Tattoo ** Main color: 2, 9 ** Accent color: 1, 1 * Pants: Kung Fu ** Color: 2, 7 * Belt: Karate ** Color: 1, 1 * Head: Headband ** Color: 2, 7 Category:Mortal Kombat Legends I characters Category:Earthrealm characters Category:Earthrealmers Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Male characters